


Wheels Within Wheels

by taichara



Category: Gundam 00 & Anno Domini Gundam, Gundam SEED & Cosmic Era Gundam
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War looms again and it may be time for "angels" to fly a second time, whether Athrun likes it or not.</p>
<p>That doesn't mean he has to roll over and let it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wheels Within Wheels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/gifts).



It was always the best of intentions that got themselves derailed first. 

In his particular case of (potentially spectacular) derailing, Athrun had _intended_ to spend the next several hours reviewing the parameters for the first production line of Pathfinders before passing the go-ahead on to Aktaeon. A nice, relaxing shift of work with the reward of maybe, just maybe making things a little better, a little easier for some folks in the near future; something to keep the shadowy wings of ill-fortune at bay a little longer --

Then the newest transmission from his wandering eyes came in, and all thoughts of nice, practical Pathfinders were shunted abruptly aside. 

Bracing himself against the inevitable, Athrun uploaded the files directly into his HUD and strode out of his office. He could review the contents while running checks on Judgement. 

Just in case.

-*-

_Well, old fool, you'd thought you'd had done with warmongering, did you?_

A cold, coiling sensation crawled through the spot where his innards once were. Staring up at the impassive, snow white bulk that was Judgement, Athrun knew that icy stab for what it was -- the same dread he'd felt when he'd mustered the first Archimedes into the sphere of a very different Earth. The dread of the possible -- probable -- body count before the madness was over.

_There are too many hints and suggestions for coincidence ..._

Astraea's -- and Fon's -- reports still hovered, mirage-like, in his peripheral vision, a mocking display of softly glowing text. He hadn't bothered to dismiss them from the internal HUD of his eyes, only shunted them aside while he paced the length of Judgement's bay, footfalls ringing heavily on the bare metal floorplates. Those reports contained more observations of ZAFT patrols, records of warning shots and trigger-happy ZAFT warships; of grumblings and movement of OMNI troops ... and on and on.

The transmissions echoed the hearsay and tidbits Athrun had been gleaning from the Guild ships that came to Archimedes to pick up ore and deliver requests for Pathfinders, and the laconic messages from one certain Gai Murakumo. Both forces were mobilizing, with the PLANTs far, far in the lead -- a process that had begun some time ago, if Grave's occasional missive to Rau were any indication. But something was different, now ...

_All signs point to an inferno just waiting for the right spark to light it._

What would be that spark? The attempt to assassinate Shinn and Rasiel? Athrun's eyes narrowed in reflexive anger at the memory; it didn't matter that the attack had meant to use them to strike at the Sahaku family.

Or did it? 

_Orb was the wild card in the last two conflicts. It could be a third time._

... But that hardly explained the reason for ZAFT's mobilization. OMNI, now, that Athrun could have understood; if any of that hydra's heads had managed to scrape up the resources -- and _someone_ had that capability, or the entire debacle surrounding Aktaeon's prior owners would never have happened -- OMNI might very well have made another move. Or, at the least, the Blue Cosmos rot at its heart may have. The PLANTs should have had their hands full with their elections and their own rebuilding --

_... Damn me for a complacent fool._

\-- that was it, surely. Athrun pinched the bridge of his nose. The PLANTs were off-balance after Clyne's assassination and if the PLANT's people were at all feeling vulnerable enough they could have voted in nearly anyone who promised security. And, no doubt, revenge. All the while, Orb and Archimedes and whoever else had been merrily ignoring the situation and moving on as if there were no such thing as a political powerkeg under their noses -- with a war machine attached to it. 

Athrun stared up again at Judgement, all the bitterness that fueled the massive suit's construction once again fresh in his mind. It was not that different, really. His hand left his face to feel along the back his neck, tracing the column of carefully covered 'jack ports that would connect him with Judgement if -- when -- the time came. 

_No, 'if'._

His expression hardened, prompting a few haros to make questioning noises at him. He waved them away gently, eyes still on Judgement.

_I won't ask Shiho what has been developing; that will raise more questions than I'll gain answers. Similarly, I am not putting Exia to the task of winkling information out of her. Unfair, to both, and cruel besides. There are other ways._

A small, humourless smile pulled at his mouth.

_Not the least of which includes ending this 'vacation' of mine._

_You've spent enough time designing mobile suits and leaving the work of politics to your son, old fool, take some responsibility for a change._

Yes, that would be a good start, and for _that_ he could deliver requests to Shiho without guilt. That was what a liaison worked towards, after all. Now, how to tilt away from being simply dismissed out of hand ...

_Perhaps it's time for a small makeover._

A glance at his reflection in Judgement's polished plating underscored that thought. Too soft-faced, for one, and altogether looking too untried. Worse, that was something that was expected of him, and he was tired of playing to it.

_I look too young for politics, you would swear I just fell out of M-bee training -- and I'll remind the PLANTs of their ace-turned-'traitor' enough as it is. Hmn._

It didn't take more than a few moment's consideration. Just a little tweaking, nothing too radical, as tempting as suddenly adding a decade or two may be; no, Athrun planned to be more subtle than that. A slight darkening of the eyes and hair; thin a little more baby fat from his face, a little sharper, a little harder, a little more severe. He could have the frame alterations made while he mulled over the Pathfinders.

_And I'll make a few requests of Setsuna, I think. His particular brand of insight is priceless right now -- and let them wonder who he is and where he came from._

The cold clutch in his gut faded, replaced by the familiar slow-building fires of putting plans into motion. 

Perhaps he could head off another war; perhaps not. 

But the die _would_ be cast.


End file.
